Between two kingdoms
by Volpe Manuele
Summary: Deux royaumes en guerre depuis des années, et pourtant, les fils des rois se lancent dans une longue histoire, guidée par un nouveau sentiment. Aoiha. (Résumé pourri, mais là.. Je ne peux rien dire sans trop dévoiler l'histoire.)


**Between the two kingdoms.**

Pairings : AoixUruha, comme à mon habitude.

Genre : Yaoi / Romance / Fable.

Language : *

Elgondylien – Peuple d'Elgondyl.

Durant de longues décennies, les royaumes d'Elgondyl et d'Harpondyl furent en paix, mais un coup bas fit rompre ce rythme de vie. Une querelle éclata alors entre les deux rois, et cette querelle s'étendit sur des générations, et des générations. A tel point que, même après deux siècles, la querelle existait toujours et les deux royaumes, pourtant voisins, à quelques kilomètres près, ne pouvaient plus se voir, même en peinture. Ils se déclaraient la guerre à tout va, provoquant également des duels, que pourtant, aucun des deux parties ne gagnaient.

Le peuple ne supportait plus ces longues querelles, et réclamait que le temps de paix revienne, pour de nombreuses raisons.

Certains, durant ce temps de paix, avait noué des liens avec des Elgondyliens* et avait du se séparer une fois que la toute première querelle avait éclaté. Et ainsi, la haine pour le royaume voisin se développa, des enfants, aux petits enfants, et aux générations d'après.

C'était la fin de l'hiver, et les fleurs de cerisiers commençaient déjà a pousser, tranquillement. Les arbres étaient remplit de bourgeons qui ne tarderaient pas à éclore.

Mais pour le jeune homme impatient, planté sous ces arbres, le temps était trop long. Pour un mois de février, il faisait encore un peu frais, et il se demandait si les bourgeons fleuriraient vraiment dans quelques semaines, comme l'avait prédit son père, le Roi.

Il était tranquillement installé sur un banc de pierres, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, et la tête relevée vers l'arbre, avec un doux sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres, qui se transformait quelque fois en une petite moue impatiente.

Il était un peu trop vêtu, pour le mois de février, mais son père était plus que protecteur envers son fils. Une longue cape grise entourait son corps, alors que sous cet habit, une tunique d'un blanc éclatant, lui arrivant aux genoux, couvrait ses membres. De fines broderies en argent embellissaient le bas de sa tunique, alors que sous celle-ci, un collant tout aussi blanc protégeait ses jambes du peu de froid qu'il restait pour ce mois-ci. Ses bottes de cuir grise lui arrivant habituellement aux genoux, avaient été enlevé, pour être plus confortablement installé sur son banc de pierres.

Ce prince était d'une grande élégance, et bon nombre de femmes dans le royaume donneraient n'importe quoi pour l'avoir au près d'elles. Mais malheureusement, le prince n'était nullement attiré par la gente féminine. A vrai dire, les histoires de cœur ne l'intéressait pas. Pour lui, être attaché à une femme était plus une corvée qu'autre chose. Mainte fois, son père avait essayé de lui faire trouver la perle rare, parmi toutes les jeunes femmes de son âge dans le royaume, mais aucune ne lui avait fait un grand effet. A part peut être une, qui avait abîmé l'une de ses plus belles tuniques, et qui l'avait d'ailleurs fortement regrettée, puisque le prince s'était énervé contre elle, et n'y était pas allé de mains mortes.

Il soupira doucement, en se levant de son banc, pour enfiler ses bottes et entrer à l'intérieur du château. Il s'ennuyait fortement aujourd'hui, et regrettait les jours de neige, où il avait pu jouer un peu avec le fils de la cuisinière du château, Madame Matsumoto.

Elle avait donné naissance à un adorable petit garçon, qui adorait jouer avec le prince, et vice versa. Les batailles de boules de neiges avaient été catastrophiques, malgré qu'ils aient déjà tout les deux atteint leur dix sept ans.

En se rappelant son âge, le prince grimaça légèrement. Bientôt, il serait majeur, et alors, il devrait aider son père dans les tâches pour le royaume. La royauté l'avait toujours ennuyé pour cette raison. Il aimait se la couler douce, et vivre dans le luxe. Mais s'occuper des tâches importantes dans le royaume, comme les taxes de tel ou tel endroit, les querelles envers le royaume voisin, et maintes autres choses, l'avait toujours très fortement agacé.

Était-il vraiment fait pour devenir un Roi ? Quelque fois, il se le demandait.

Après un soupire de plus, il partit s'allonger sur son lit à baldaquins, ses longs cheveux d'une couleur de caramel virevoltant autour de lui, avant de s'éparpiller sur le matelas, autour de son visage. Il regarda son plafond un petit instant, puis ferma les yeux, pour faire une légère sieste.

Dans le royaume d'Harpondyl, un autre prince venait de laisser partir l'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes. Son père avait beau lui dire que cela pourrait ternir leur réputations, le prince n'en avait que faire. Il avait atteint ses dix neuf ans le mois dernier, et considérait qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Son père avait été profondément désespéré en entendant son fils parler de la sorte, mais n'avait rien fait. Par moment, il se trouvait trop laxiste.

Le prince se leva de son lit, en tenu d'Adam, et alla enfiler ses vêtements, tandis que le jeune homme le regardait faire, comme si il lui appartenait. Ses rêves furent rapidement brisés.

«_Rentre chez toi, maintenant. Et appelle une femme de ménage, les draps ont besoin d'être changés. »

L'homme parut outré, mais se leva sans un mot, les larmes aux bords des yeux, avant de se couvrir un minimum de ses vêtements, et de sortir en courant du royaume. Un nouveau soupire du prince. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être ennuyant ce genre de réaction. Cela avait été pire, quand il avait fait les mêmes actes, mais avec des femmes. Celles-ci étaient pires que tout, et il en avait été bien vite écœuré. Et son père qui voulait absolument qu'il fonde une famille, avant ses vingt ans. Hors de question pour lui. Il voulait rester libre et en aucun cas, toucher une nouvelle fois à une femme.

Une fois vêtu, il descendit dans les jardins du royaume, avant de se diriger vers les écuries. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait galoper son cheval, dans la forêt du royaume.

Il alla alors le seller, ne voulant que personne d'autre que lui touche à cet animal, qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il ne savait pas la raison, du pourquoi il tenait autant à ce cheval, mais il n'avait pas envie de la connaître à vrai dire.

La solitude devait certainement être la réponse.

Mais le prince se refusait à l'admettre.

Une fois la selle mise, il grimpa avec agilité, et il prit l'un des sacs posé en hauteur qui contenait de la nourriture, avant de partir au galop vers les portes du royaume.

A son passage dans le village, toutes les jeunes filles s'inclinaient, et d'autres le regardaient d'une manière méprisante. Ainsi que de nombreux hommes. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Après tout, toutes ces personnes étaient sous ses ordres, alors que devait-il craindre ? Rien, n'y personne. Et il avait toujours pensé cela.

Il continua de galoper, jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, avant de descendre de son destrier, pour aller se poser sous un grand chêne. S'adossant sur son tronc, il contempla le paysage. Et une drôle de vision lui apparut, lui faisant relever un sourcil.

En effet, un peu plus loin de lui, une personne était ligotée aux rênes d'un cheval, et semblait vouloir s'en défaire, mais n'y arrivait pas. Un fin sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, quand il vit les longs cheveux sortir de la capuche. Il était temps de jouer au héros.

Il grimpa alors une nouvelle fois sur son cheval, et partit en direction de cette personne, jusqu'à être assez proche d'elle pour l'entendre injurier son père, apparemment.

« _Puis-je vous aider ? »

Tournant le visage vers la voix qui venait de l'interrompre dans de sombres pensées, où il infligeait plusieurs souffrance à son père, il rosit de honte. Il est vrai que retrouver le prince ligoté sur un cheval, pour avoir tenu tête à son père, était quelque chose de particulièrement ridicule, et dont il n'était pas fier. Il releva alors un peu le visage, voulant garder un minimum de dignité avant de maugréer.

« _Oui. Si tu aurais l'amabilité de sortir ton katana et de trancher mes liens, j'en serais très reconnaissant.

_Vous pourriez le demander plus poliment, vous ne croyez pas madame..Hum... Qui êtes vous d'ailleurs ? »

Le prince parut outré à cet question, et fronça les sourcils. Sans doute, ce grossier personnage était une personne extérieur à son royaume. Il priait alors pour ne pas tomber sur un Harpondylien.

« _Qui je suis ? Le Prince d'Elgondyl, Atsuaki. Et je ne suis point une femme ! Maintenant que tu connais ma personne, et que tu comprend que je ne parle que comme bon il me semble, peux-tu détacher mes liens ?! »

Les yeux du Prince d'Harpondyl s'ouvrir en grand. Alors, ce n'était pas une femme ? Il est vrai que en écoutant plus attentivement, la voix n'était pas si féminine que ça. Il afficha alors un air arrogant, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Atsuaki.

« _Et bien, cher prince d'Elgondyl, je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que non, je ne détacherais pas tes liens. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est trop jouissif de voir que je suis le seul à avoir une véritable allure de Prince, et non de princesse. Alors, débrouille toi, seul.

_Mais qui es-tu pour me parler comme ça ?! Même si tu es un Harpondylien, tu dois le respect à tes supérieurs !

_ Qui je suis ? Je suis également prince. Le prince d'Harpondyl, mon cher. »

La mâchoire d'Atsuaki se décrocha. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur une personne comme ça, et ligoté comme un vulgaire esclave, en prime ? Il soupira, et ne prêta plus attention à ce prince bien arrogant, qui restait à côté de lui. Il tenta alors de faire glisser ses mains hors des rênes qui entouraient ses poignets, mais en vain. De plus, à chaque fois qu'il tirait, le cheval se cambrait légèrement vers l'arrière, lui faisant perdre son équilibre.

Le prince d'Harpondyl ne cessait de jubiler, devant ce spectacle que lui offrait Atsuaki, et quelques fois, un rire lui échappait. D'un sens, il appréciait cette compagnie, malgré que ce ne soit pas partagé.

Au bout de longues minutes, durant lesquelles Atsuaki avait désespérément tenté de se sortir des rênes, il laissa tomber en soupirant. Il attrapa alors le reste des rênes, et donna un coup de talons, faisant avancer son cheval, et lui fit faire demi tour, avant de regarder le Prince d'Harpondyl.

« _Ma curiosité me pousse à bout, et puisque tu sais mon nom, j'aimerais bien savoir celui de mon pseudo rival. Peux-tu me le donner ?

_Je n'en sais rien. L'as-tu mérité ?

_Je ne t'ai rien fait, à ce que je sache ! A part te donner un spectacle des plus gênant, bien évidemment. Mais si tu ne veux pas me le donner, soit. Tu es à la frontière de nos deux royaumes, alors je ne peux demander à des soldats de venir te faire une misère, ce qui est dommage. Sur ce. »

L'Harpondylien le regarda de travers à cette menace. Ce qui arracha un sourire à Atsuaki, ainsi qu'un regard amusé.

Il donna alors un coup de talon dans les flancs de sa monture, qui partit au galop en direction de son royaume.

Le prince d'Harpondyl regardait alors l'ombre partir, et s'effacer au loin, avant de faire un sourire. Il appela à son tour sa monture, et décida de rentrer. Mais dans sa tête, il avait envie de revoir ce prince, qui l'amusait beaucoup.

Quand il fut rentré, il ne salua pas son père, et grimpa directement dans sa chambre, pour s'allonger sur son lit, et réfléchir à un moyen de le revoir, et de pouvoir se moquer de lui, une nouvelle fois.

Ses journées étaient tellement ennuyeuses dans ce grand royaume, qu'il gouvernerait dans quelques années, que maintenant qu'il avait trouvé cette petite occupation que serait le prince Atsuaki, il ne comptait pas le lâcher.

Le prince Atsuaki fut beaucoup moins ravi de sa rencontre avec le prince du royaume voisin. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait depuis qu'il était rentré dans le château. Son père, en l'ayant vu de retour, lui avait demandé si la leçon avait été retenu et le prince ne dit rien. Bien évidemment qu'il l'avait bien retenu.

Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et, en regardant par la fenêtre, vit lentement le soleil se coucher. Il soupira doucement, et après avoir enfilé des vêtements pour la nuit, se mit sous sa grosse couette.

La journée ayant été légèrement tumultueuse, il était déjà fatigué, et espérait que le lendemain serait meilleur.

Les rayons du soleil étaient venus lui chatouiller le visage doucement, le sortant d'un rêve qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et lâcha un profond soupire en les refermant. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de lui ? Il s'était moqué de lui et ne l'avait pas aidé, alors pourquoi ?

Oui, il avait bel et bien rêvé du prince d'Harpondyl. Rêver de lui ne l'aurait pas dérangé en temps normal, mais pas dans ce contexte. Son rêve était plus tourné vers l'érotisme qu'autre chose. Il remarqua d'ailleurs bien vite que son membre était rigide, et le faisait légèrement souffrir.

Fronçant les sourcils, il martela son matelas de coups en rageant contre lui-même. Puis pourquoi ressentait-il ça pour un garçon ? N'était-il pas censé le ressentir pour une jeune fille ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos en soupirant une énième fois, et décida, comme à son habitude, de ne pas se prendre la tête. Pour faire disparaître toutes marques encore présentes de son rêve, il quémanda aux servantes de préparer des bassines d'eau chaude, et ce, rapidement. Une fois fait, il alla dans sa salle de bain et se mit à nu, aucunement gêné d'être devant des femmes.

Toutes les servantes présentes rougirent en voyant l'état du sexe du prince, ce qui le fait soupirer et le remplit de dégoût. Elles étaient viles et perverses, et il ne les appréciait absolument pas. Emporté par son irritation, il leur dit d'un ton froid comme la glace, de sortir de la salle et qu'il se débrouillerait seul. Elle gloussèrent avant de sortir, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

Massant l'arrête de son nez pour se calmer, il prit ensuite les grandes bassines d'eau chaude avant de se les verser sur le corps. Baissant la tête, il soupira lentement. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de lui ?

Dans le royaume voisin, le prince se réveilla une nouvelle fois, mais de meilleur humeur que l'Elgondylien. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à penser. Mais surtout à manigancer un plan pour revoir l'autre prince, et pouvoir enfin avoir une distraction.

Il se releva de son lit bien rapidement, décidant d'aller le déranger au plus vite. Après s'être vêtu des premiers vêtements qui lui passaient sous la main – n'étant pas moins élégant pour autant – il descendit jusqu'aux écuries une nouvelle fois. Cheval sellé, il grimpa dessus avant de partir en direction de l'autre royaume, un grand sourire peint sur le visage.

Arrivé aux portes de ses ennemis, il hésita un long moment. Comment ferait-il pour entrer, sans se faire repérer ? Tout le royaume était entouré de gardes. Fort heureusement pour lui, la discrétion et l'agilité était ses points forts. Il fit alors aller son cheval au pas, se rapprochant lentement du royaume. A quelques mètres de celui-ci, il se stoppa. Les gardes étaient de chaque côté du pont levis et d'autres se baladaient entre les mâchicoulis des remparts. Il y en avait également aux quatre tours de flanquement.

« _Tsss.. Il est trop bien protégé. »

Après avoir maugréé ces quelques mots dans sa barbe, une calèche arriva non loin de lui, transportant des botes de foins. Une sourire vînt illuminer son visage. _Je suis né dans la chance._

Il descendit de son cheval, et, à pas de loup, alla jusque dans la calèche. Caché entre deux botes de fois, il se fit tout petit, priant pour que personne ne le remarque. Sa cape noir sur lui, il attendait.

La calèche arriva devant le pont levis, et la voix d'un des gardes retentit.

« _Qui êtes-vous ?

_Je travaille aux écuries ! J'étais allé chercher du foin pour les bêtes !

_Abaissé le pont-levis ! »

C'était gagné. La calèche se remit alors à avancer, et il entra dans le royaume, sans mal. Une fois plus loin des gardes, dans la cour du village, il fit sortir une petite partie de son visage pour observer le royaume. Contrairement au sien, il était plus élégant. _En même temps, vu le prince qu'ils ont, le royaume se doit d'être à l'image d'une fille. _Un sourire narquois arqua ses lèvres. De multiples cerisiers décoraient les chemins, dans des creux de terres parmi les dalles en pierres qui constituaient les allées. Le royaume était vraiment splendide, et les échoppes donnaient envie à quiconque d'aller à leur rencontre. Le monde semblait beau, ici.

La calèche arriva rapidement aux écuries, et, alors que les botes de foin se faisaient balancées à tord et à travers, il descendit discrètement, se cachant derrière plusieurs bêtes, avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au jardin. Arrivé dans cette cours aux allures de jardin zen, typiquement Japonais, bien que quelques touches orientales ont été rajouté avec un sol pleureur ou encore des bancs de pierres, il entendit deux voix. Il alla se cacher derrière l'un des grands troncs d'un arbre à ses côtés, et observa d'où provenait les voix. Un sourire réapparu sur ses lèvres.

Le prince était installé sur un banc, avec un autre jeune homme à ses côtés, bien que plus petit. Et ils parlaient, en regardant le cerisier face à eux. Bien qu'il soit heureux de voir le prince, la présence de l'autre garçon à ses côtés ne l'enchantait pas. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Peut-être que ce sentiment de solitude était partit hier, quand il avait rit en voyant le prince ? Il ne savait pas non plus.

Il attendit alors, les observant, et pestant contre le petit blond. _Mais quand est-ce qu'il va partir celui là ?! _Il dût attendre encore une dizaine de minutes, avant qu'une jeune femme habillée de blanc, et coiffée d'une toc de cuisinier, n'arrive en appelant le jeune garçon. Celui-ci se leva alors et salua le prince d'Elgondyl en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Ce geste fit tiquer le brun, qui mentalement, insulta ce jeune blondinet.

Quand Takanori partit rejoindre sa mère, le châtain soupira doucement. L'ennuie allait revenir rapidement, et avec elle, les pensées qu'il avait par rapport à son rêve. Mainte fois il avait tenté de ne plus y penser, mais tout lui revenait à un moment. Sauf quand il était avec Takanori. Certainement car celui-ci arrivait à lui occuper l'esprit.

« _Je ne savais pas que le prince d'Elgondyl avait ce genre de tendances. »

Le dit prince fit volte face, les rougeurs ayant prit d'assaut ses joues. Sa bouche s'entre ouvrit plusieurs fois. Pourquoi était-il là ?

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et de quelles tendances parles-tu ?!

_Je suis ici car je m'ennuyais chez moi, et j'aime bien ta compagnie. Et en ce qui concerne les tendances, ne me fait pas croire que tu ne ressens rien pour ce petit cuisinier. »

Atsuaki parut surprit par les paroles que prononçait cet homme. Lui ? Attiré par Takanori ? Il ouvrit grand les yeux, puis regarda ses pieds en fronçant les sourcils. Non. Il n'était pas attiré par le petit blond. Il le considérait juste comme un ami.

Il se leva alors de son banc de pierres, et se mit face au brun, qui abordait un sourire narquois en étant appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, à quelques mètres de lui.

« _Je ne suis absolument pas attiré par Takanori. Ce n'est qu'un ami pour moi.

_Oh, vraiment ? C'est triste jeune prince. Ça nous aurait au moins fait un point commun.

_Tu.. Tu aimes les hommes ?

_Oh oui, je les aime. Les femmes sont bien trop perverses pour moi. Surtout dans mon royaume.

_Mais.. Tu n'es pas censé être attiré par les filles, puisque tu es un homme ?

_Mais quel genre de discours tu me tiens ? On croirait un enfant innocent ! Un homme peut aimer un homme, tu sais. Il n'y a rien d'anormal là dessus, car après tout, comme le disent de nombreux philosophes, qu'est ce que la définition de la normalité ? »

Atsuaki sembla perdu un léger instant dans ce que venait de lui débiter le prince. Il rougit alors en levant les yeux vers lui, se rappelant de son rêve. Il détourna alors la tête, les joues encore rouges.

Cette réaction fit arquer un sourcil à l'Harpondylien.

« _Qui a-t-il ? Tu es gêné de ce que je te dis ?

_N-on.. Non. Juste que j'ai des pensées qui me reviennent.

_Et quelles genres de pensées ?

_Le genre qui ne te regarde pas ! »

Il lâcha un petit rire face à cette réaction. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que les pensées du jeune prince étaient tournées vers le sexe. Sinon, à quoi bon rougir quand il parlait d'un homme avec un autre ? Il s'approcha alors du prince, le faisant reculer. Ce petit jeu dura un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que le prince ne s'enfonce entre les branches du sol pleureur, et n'aille percuter le tronc. Le brun posa une main à côté du visage d'Atsuaki, s'appuyant sur l'écorce, et fit un sourire en coin.

« _Tu es tellement innocent, que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, que tes pensées ne sont pas catholiques. »

Le rouge revint au galop sur ses joues. Il était si facile de lire en lui ? Il baissa la tête et bredouilla quelques paroles inutiles, comme si il essayait de se justifier. Mais à quoi bon ? Il lâcha ensuite un léger soupire et releva le visage. Une idée lui vint.

« _Tu veux savoir ce qui me préoccupe, si je comprends bien.

_En effet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu m'intrigues. Et ton innocence me plaît.

_Bien. _Les paroles du prince ennemi le firent cependant légèrement rougir. _Alors je te le dirais, seulement si tu me dis ton nom.

_Pourquoi es-tu autant obstiné par mon nom ?

_Je t'ai donné le mien. J'aimerais savoir le tien ensuite, histoire de mettre un nom sur ton visage.

_Très bien. Je me nomme Yuu. Tu dois déjà connaître mon nom de famille, je me trompe ?

_Non. Yuu Shiroyama. J'avais entendu parlé du prince Shiroyama, jamais je n'aurais pensé te rencontrer.

_Et bien maintenant, c'est fait. Alors puisque je t'ai donné mon nom, puis-je savoir le fond de ta pensée ? »

Atsuaki se mordit la langue un petit instant. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ce genre de chose, car il était évident qu'il aurait perdu. Peut-être qu'au fond, il voulait vraiment lui dire ce qu'il avait fait. Il inspira alors un grand coup, et se redressa légèrement, pour prendre son allure fière, de prince. Et il déclara, sur un ton indifférent.

« _J'ai fais un rêve te concernant.

_Oh, je suis touché. Mais c'était pour cette simple raison que tu rougissais ?

_Eum.. Pas tout à fait..

_Le prince perd de sa dignité, dis-moi. »

Un nouveau sourire narquois vint peindre ses lèvres, alors qu'il se rapprochait du châtain, collant presque son corps au sien. Sa bouche pulpeuse contre l'oreille de son homologue, il marqua une légère pause, le temps de s'enivrer du parfum naturel de l'autre. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« _Ton rêve devait être drôlement érotique, vu les rougeurs qui ornaient tes joues. »

Atsuaki le regarda avec de grands yeux, alors que le rouge colorait à nouveau sa peau. Un rire retentit alors et une voix s'éleva.

« _Ne rougis pas voyons. Il n'y a aucune honte à rêver de sexe. »

La voix sensuelle de Yuu le fit lentement soupirer, lui rappelant beaucoup trop son rêve. Le brun lui-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui prenait, d'agir comme ça avec le châtain. Mais il se laissait aller, ne réfléchissant pas vraiment. Comme si ce qu'il faisait était naturel et normal. En tout cas, pour lui, en ce moment, ça l'était.

La voix timide de Atsuaki s'éleva alors, légèrement tremblante.

« _Tu.. Tu en fais souvent, toi.. ?

_Oh oui. J'ai même déjà eus plusieurs relations sexuelles.. Tu n'en as jamais eus ? »

Le châtain fit un signe de négation avec sa tête, ce qui agrandit le sourire de Yuu. Il avait bel et bien une petite idée derrière la tête, et il était sur le point de la mettre en œuvre.

« _Et.. Tu aimerais savoir ce que ça fait, de réellement faire l'amour.. ? »

Atsuaki le regarda avec de grands yeux. Était-il entrain de lui faire une proposition ? Certainement. Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis hier. Peut-être le brun le trouvait-il attirant ? Ou était-ce que pour jouer ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Atsuaki faisait s'impatienter Yuu. Alors celui-ci n'attendit pas l'approbation du châtain, et c'est une main taquine sur son bas ventre, qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

De longs frissons parcoururent son corps alors qu'il posa ses mains sur le torse du brun face à lui, serrant son haut entre ses doigts. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, alors que la main de Yuu continuait ses douces caresses sur le bas ventre de son homologue. Bizarrement, celui-ci n'avait pas envie de le repousser, mais bien au contraire. Il appréciait déjà ces légères caresses sur sa peau, et en voulait pus.

Yuu glissa un peu plus haut sa main, faisant le contour du nombril de son index, avant de remonter, toujours aussi lentement, jusqu'aux boutons de chair. Il les prit entre ses doigts, pour les torturer légèrement, faisant lâcher un petit soupire à Atsuaki. Celui-ci se surprit même à émettre ce genre de bruits, alors que cela fit sourire le brun. Il continua sa douce torture sur le torse de son partenaire, tandis qu'il allait ensuite nicher sa tête dans son cou, tout en se collant à son corps. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la gorge du châtain, et l'embrassèrent lentement, y faisant par moment jouer ses dents.

Une nouvelle sensation pris alors le corps d'Atsuaki en sentant celui de Yuu contre lui, ainsi que ses dents qui jouaient sur sa peau. Il lâcha de nombreux soupirs d'envie, alors qu'il s'échauffait lentement, l'excitation montant en douceur. La main du brun redescendit alors, en une lente caresse, jusqu'à l'élastique du pantalon. Ils échangèrent un regard, Atsuaki sentant une légère gêne l'envahir. Mais Yuu, le couvant d'un regard chaleureux, fit partir cette gêne bien rapidement, tandis que sa main entrait dans le pantalon.

Enlevant sa tête du cou du châtain, il vînt alors embrasser ses lèvres avec envie, ce qui surprit grandement son homologue. Il se laissa néanmoins faire, répondant au baiser que lui donnait le brun. Leur langues finirent par se toucher, d'abord timidement pour Atsuaki, qui embrassait pour la première fois quelqu'un de cette manière. Mais bien rapidement, le plaisir grimpant doucement en lui à cause des pressions que faisait Yuu sur son membre, le baiser prit une tournure plus passionnée. Leur langues se mêlaient dans une danse frénétique, et leur souffles s'entrechoquaient. Par moments, de petits gémissements filtraient de la bouche d'Atsuaki, mais il se laissait aller à ce plaisir nouveau qu'il ressentait.

Yuu décida de passer à l'étape supérieure, et glissa sa main à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement du prince. Celui-ci coupa alors leur baiser en rejetant la tête en arrière, le mouvement de vas-et-viens qu'entamait le brun sur son membre le faisant trembler de désir. Un long gémissement de bien être passa la barrière de ses lèvres, et de sa main libre, Yuu plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

« _Tais-toi. On risque de t'entendre.. »

Atsuaki le regarda et hocha légèrement la tête, avant de mordre ses propres lèvres. S'agrippant au corps face à lui, il alla nicher sa tête dans le cou du brun, laissant simplement passer d'innombrables soupirs, alors que Yuu se délectait de le caresser. Il le masturbait lentement, faisant jouer ses doigts sur sa verge et son bout, pour accentuer son plaisir. Par moment, il la resserrait légèrement dans sa main, accentuant les sensations d'Atsuaki. Après de longues minutes, dans lesquelles le châtain ne cessait de soupirer de plaisir, se retenant de gémir, il finit par se libérer, n'arrivant pas à retenir son râle de plaisir.

Yuu sourit en sentant la mixture sur ses doigts, et sortit lentement sa main des vêtements du prince. Il lécha alors la semence par de petits coups de langue, et Atsuaki le regardait faire, gêné. Il relâcha lentement le tee-shirt du brun face à lui, alors qu'il ré-appuyait sa tête contre l'écorce du sol pleureur, tremblant encore légèrement à cause du plaisir qu'il avait ressentit. Yuu l'admira un petit instant, souriant en coin en le voyant encore un peu perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Il s'approcha alors lentement, et, après un furtif baiser, vînt lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« _Un jour, tu verras.. Faire l'amour est encore mieux que ça. »

Et sans un mot de plus, après un autre baiser sur sa joue cette fois-ci, il partit. Atsuaki le regarda, un peu hébété, grimper sur un des murs du château grâce à des briques sortantes ou les meurtrières par moment. Il sortit alors de dessous cet arbre, et partit de l'autre coté, appelant les gardes pour que Yuu puisse s'enfuir en toute discrétion. Il leur dit alors d'aller du côté Ouest, ayant entendu des bruits suspects. A ces paroles, Yuu lui lança un dernier regard en souriant, étant toujours accroché à l'une des nombreuses meurtrières qui ornaient le mur, tandis que le garde au dessus de lui partait dans la direction qu'avait indiqué le prince. Atsuaki lui sourit à son tour, avant de lui faire signe de partir, ce qu'il fit, sans rechigner.

Une fois le fort traversé, il appela son cheval en un sifflement, et celui-ci répliqua à toute vitesse. Grimpant dessus, il partit de nouveau vers son royaume, cette fois-ci bien plus heureux. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait tout ça au prince, mais il avait eut envie de le faire. Il repoussait alors les questions, se laissant juste guider par les sentiments qui grandissaient lentement en lui.

Plusieurs fois après cette première rencontre, ils se retrouvèrent. Yuu venait souvent lui rendre visite dans son jardin, et ils restaient ensemble des heures, discutant et s'embrassant même par moment. Personne ne découvrit leur histoire. Ils restaient cachés et cela leur convenaient. Ils n'eurent jamais de femmes, et quand ce fut à leur tour de monter sur le trône, le temps de paix pu enfin revenir. Les royaumes furent alors associés, et les châteaux, rassemblés en un seul. Une partie pour le roi Elgondylien et une autre, pour le roi Harpondylien. Mais quand la nuit tombait, les histoires d'Elgondyl ou d'Harpondyl ne comptaient plus pour eux, et on pouvait voir une ombre se glisser dans la chambre de l'autre, suivit de rires. Et, en de rares occasions, de paroles aimantes.

_The end._


End file.
